Someday
by Karategirl537
Summary: All Princess Beatrice has know is war. The only way to end the war is to pick one of the eaton brothers to marry. After picking one they will rule together. Please read. Rated T for Four.
1. Chapter 1 preview

**Hi everyone. If you have read BananaLlama's story called Against all olds this is the same idea. Just to let everyone know I did not take her idea. I give her it, but then she was having a hard time writing the story so she wanted me to redo it. This is really short, but i have to go to karate really soon. I would also like to know if you want short chapters everyday or long chapters once or twice a week. **

The smell of lunch travels to my bedroom. I am being forced to read a book on manners. As if I dont have any. My maids walk in and starts to clean my room. My pink room is more what my mom would have liked when she was 16.

"Princess Beatrice your lunch is ready. Later you are to have tea with your Mother and the Ladies in waiting.", a butler says who just came in.

"Thank you sir.", I reply. I then head to the small room off of my bedroom. I eat almost all my meals there. After eating a pasta salad I go outside in the courtyard to read a book. I soon fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 News

**Hi everyone, thanks for the great reviews! I tried to get this done as soon as I can. So this is still a little late. I aim trying the spend about an hour writing a day. Now on to the reviews. Also when I get to ten reviews you guys get a one shot!**

**Little bear- Thanks so much for your review!**

**Legendlover94- I am hopefully going to update every Friday. **

**Ariellahart- longer ones are coming!**

**And to everyone else- I really want to get this wrote so here it is.**

I wake to someone shaking me. I turn over on the graden beach. I see Susan my brothers wife there.

"You are going to be late for tea if you don't come now," She tells me.

I pull my dress to my needs and start running to the tea room. I stop before I come to the door and bush my dress of. I walk in the room in a very ladylike manner. Already in their chairs are my Mother, Susan, and then a woman I don't know. She has a dark gray dress. The woman's face look stern, but angular they almost make her unattractive, but not quite. My mother sits her tea cup down on the table next to her.

"Here is Beatrice now!," She tells the woman.

I crusty and say a small hello and take my chair next to her and Susan. A maid comes around and hands me a cup of tea.

"Beatrice this is Queen Evelyn of New York.". She goes on in talking to her.

Chicgo and New York have been in a long war before I was born. Soon tea is over and I am able to leave. I almost run to my room in joy. The rest of the day before dinner I spend it reading about New York. My mother sent me the books to read. I dress in a long Blue grown for dinner. I make my way to to the dinning room slowly taking in the place I call home. Paintings cover the walls. My brother and Susan already in the room. I take my chair and wait for Mother and Father to enter and take there chairs also well. They walk in with Queen Evelyn and who I am guessing is King Marcus. Everyone take their seats and soup is passed out.

"Beatrice your Mother and I have some news. Because you are at age here in Chicago we have talked to King and Oueen Eaton. Together we have decided that you are to pick one of the Eaton sons to marry." My father tells me once everyone gets their soup.

My Father is giving me a look that if I don't said okay there will me hell to pay later.

"I think that is a lovely idea," I reply as sweetly as I can. I know the newpxt few months are going to me nuts.

**So did you guys like it? Tell me down below. Also do you think I should fix my profile? I will someday when I get to it. Please PM like and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3 lesson

**Because you guys wanted me to update here it is! Right now I am watching Enders game! Okay let's get one with it. Also I need help at the bottom. Also thinks for all the great reviews! **

I am awoken at 6 in the morning.

"I thought being a princess meant that I could sleep," I say to what ever maid is near.

They all giggle and the short one replies "But you start your lesson today!

I want to see what they are about, but also all the work that will go in it is to much; I think. After pulling on a blue day dress and eat a meal of fluffy pancakes I am taken to the ball room. A tall lady walks in and tells me her name is Jeanine. She hands me a par of ball room dancing shoes. I put the shoes on and a butler comes in to be my dancing partner. Jeanine wastes no time to start leaning the dance. After the hour of this I am ready for a nap, but sadly I am lead to an other room. Jeanine is my teacher again. She gives me lessons on manners. I thought my manners were okay, but I guess they're not.

PAGEBREAK

After lunch I am given free time. I go out to the garden and sit in my place my rose bushes the words of the last few hours replay in my head. 'Be more selfless. Be more smart. Help others Beatrice. Be like you brother Beatrice he would know what to do.' I sigh.

"What's wrong." Asks a man with dark eyes.

**Okay so I know that's really short, but I wanted to write a hanger! Aright here's my Help thing. There is this boy I like at my karate dojo. He is the same age as me and I think he likes me. I think he likes me, because he is always nice, and trying to impress me. Also one time I was doing this thing with a boy who is also my age at karate and the boy I like was over there saying he was doing everything wrong. It was like they were fighting over me. Then again I think that other boy might like me. There not a lot off girls, well my two best friends just started doing karate, but we almost never are in the same group because I am in the higher class. Not that I am ready to date anyone, it's that I wonder if he really likes me or if I am making that up. Plz help. Review and PM. **


	4. Chapter 4 The Prince

**Thanks for your great help! I now know that he really likes me! Now I am most likely not going to go out with him anytime soon. You all were great help! My friends most of the time need my help! Somehow they think I am good with this kind of stuff. Also to BananaLlama the boy I like 100% talks to me nicer then the other girls. There are two other girls there who are my bestfriends. We have sleepovers all the time!**

I look up at him in amazement. I am the only person who uses the garden.

"Just being forced to picked some boy to marry I don't even know." I reply to him.

He sit down next to me and looks me in the eye and says

"Well what if I am one of the boys you have to marry."

"Oh I am so sorry! I guess I thought you where not here yet."

He looks at me funny. "Do you really mean that or just saying it because you have to."

"Both I guess." I reply with a laugh.

"I kind of feel the same way. I might have to marry a girl I don't even know."

He has both of us laughing now. It takes a few seconds to stop.

"Well now that's that is out of the way I am Pince Four." Four sticks out his hand.

Before I am able to reply and skake his hand we hear a maid coming.

"I should go, I might get in touble."

Four is gone in a fash. The maid comes around and takes me to a cooking class.

PAGEBREAK

I spent the whole class thinking about Four. The Clef enjoys yelling at me for most the class. The other afternoon class doesn't go much better. I was painting a picture of a building downtown. I have never been there. The war has made me stay in the tower that used to be called the stears Tower. When I react my rooms. I enter the bedroom and take a seat on my bed. I notice some paper on the bedside table. Moving over and grabbing the paper.

Dear Beatrice,

I wish we had more time to talk early, but soon after I had to go home. I guess you should learn a few more things about me first. First of I am the oldest out of all of the boys. Luckily you will only have four to pick. I wish I had time to write more, but sadly I must go. The next time will be back will be in two weeks with my brothers.

Bye,

Four

**I would like to say why I don't post long chapters. I will be able to post about 3 to 4 times a week. Someday I hope to be able to write long ones every week. I try to spend about two to an hour writing a day. Thank you all for the great reviews and all the faves. Also look for a one shot coming soon for this story. Please Review/Frav/PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5 update

**Hi everyone. This is sadly not an update I just want to say that I am a Beta Reader now. I would like to thank all my readers who are amazingly good at putting a smile on my face! Thanks everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6 The boys

I sit down the letter, and hurry to my mother's study. She shoud be there. I knock on the door and hear.

"Come in," from my Mother.

I open the wood door and close it behind me. Mother is siting behind her desk with some papers in front of her.

"Hello Beatrice, take a seat. I can have some tea brought in here for us," she says with a smile.

"That would be nice Mother,". I reply to her while I sit down in one of the dark wood chairs.

"What do you need," she asks me

"Well its about the boys who I get to pick. Who are they?" I tell her.

"I have a profile for each of the boys I can give you,"

"Could I please see them?"

"I will have then sent to your room,"

"Thanks Mother,"

**Hey everyone! I don't have time to talk heading to karate! But I will have more tonight!**


	7. Chapter 7 new friends

**Like I said here is the other update date! More down there. Also after you read review!**

Mother and I enjoyed a tea with small little cakes. Things Felt like it used to when I was younger. Sadly that had to come to end. My Mother had to get back to work,because Tomorrow some girls from the richer Families of Chicago will come to the Tower to live tell I pick who I will marry. The girls will marry the other boys. I make my way to my rooms and find that the letter from Four is gone. I start to look around my room and find that it's no where in sight. I ask one of the maids in my room about and she tells me she has not seen it. I sit down on my comfy bed and think about where it could be. I make my way to the garden on the roof. On the way I see the Library doors open and a bunch of maids and butlers sanding around a man not much older them me. He sees me looking in and gives me a mean look. I back up and kept walking to the roof.

PAGEBREAK/THENEXTDAYINTHESTORY

The morning is full of actives. I first go eat a bagel and yogurt. I then am told I do not have any lesson, because the ladies in waiting are coming. I taken to greet the girls outside. The girls are Christina, Marlene, and Shauna. They all seem really nice. I can't wait to get to know them over the next few weeks. After lunch we all head to my living room in my floor of the tower.

"Well hi I am Beatrice, but you can call me Tris," I say once we are all in the room.

I get to know all the girls and before we know it we aware the best of friends. Soon the evening comes to an end. I look over on my desk, before I craw into my big cozy bed and see a stack of papers. I then remember why the ladies in waiting are here. I then throw alway all the papers, but one folder of papers.

p**Hey everyone. I would like to take this time to say that my life is going to be crazy for the next month. First Divergent comes out. Once a upon a time is on again and then lots of karate meets. The 22 I have a karate meets. So I don't know how I am going to see Divergent. Also THG movie 2 comes out on DVD. Also the book thief DVD comes out. Also talk about all the divergent fan stuff that is coming out too. Saturday I have Karate all morning and then lots of shopping afterwords with all my BFFs. So I will try to post Sunday. Also soon all my replies to reviews will be on myProfile. NOW GO AND REVIEW IF I HAD A REVIEW FOR EVERY VIEW I WOULD HAVE OVER 2,000. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8 AN

**Hey everyone I know how much you hate not updating. But I feel like I should tell you what is going on. My new beta reader will be reading all my work for now on. This means longer chapters and other stuff. My new update day on Saturday or sometimes on Fridays. Also if any of you are beta readers please let me know. Or if you know any that would be good for me. Thanks!**

**P.S. If you can guess the name of my dog you get to read the next chapter before everyone but me and my beta reader. The first letter is P and the last letter is a of her name.**


	9. Chapter 9 AN

**Hey everyone, so this is what I am going to do. I will be taking down this story. But don't worry. I am redoing this with the help of my Beta Reader. This means once a week posting and really long chapters. Also the winner of my contest is Bumble11bam. My Dog's name is Pippa. The name of this story changes the same. Also last night at my karate class. The boy I like and I talked about divergent after class! He has read all the books but the last one. Anyway be looking for the redone story soon!**


End file.
